


Tummy love

by wildpaul



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, John's tummy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildpaul/pseuds/wildpaul
Summary: John doesn't feel good about his tummy..





	Tummy love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fluff and some cuddling McLennon so.. here it is :)

"John, c'mon."

"..no."

Everything seemed to go fine, until John refused to take his shirt off. Paul didn't say anything to John's weird command about turning off the lights and getting under the covers immediately but this was inexplicable.

"Why are you like this?"

"I'm not like anything.. I'm just cold."

Swiftly Paul lifted his hand to John's forehead and swiped his fingers under John's fringe. Then he withdraw his now slightly clammy palm.

"Clearly not." he observed. "So?"

"Christ! Just leave me alone." he muttered as he turned to his other side, his back to Paul.

Now this was strange, Paul thought, John behaved rarely like this. There was a few seconds of silence as Paul was unsure what to do next, but he decided to turn the situation into another direction.

He layed down from his sitting position and shifted closer to John under the covers, until he ended up spooning him. First he put his hand on John's chest and when John didn't pull away, he started nuzzling the hair at his nape. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Paul occasionaloy planting soft kisses on the back of John's neck.

After a while Paul stopped the kisses and he moved his left hand a bit lower, so it was resting now on John's stomach. Paul couldn't see it but John's eyes shot open at the unexpected move.

Just as Paul's fingers began to draw circles on the covered skin John spoke up.

"Stop it."

Paul lifted himself up to look at John.

"Stop what?"

"That thing...with your fingers."

"I thought you liked that!"

"..Well I don't. Not anymore."

If John's previous actions were confusing to Paul, now he was totally lost. He put a hand on John's shoulder and tried to turn him on his back. John protested for a while but after a few weak attempts he gave up.

"Tell me what's wrong." pleaded Paul softly as he moved into a sitting position, so he could look at John properly.

John put his hands to his face and took a few deep breaths. Paul knew that was a good sign, John was preparing himself for the conversation. And at least he wasn't shouting already.

He waited patiently for John to start speaking but when he heard his first words, he wished he didn't have to hear them at all.

"I'm fucking fat."

He was baffled by John's statement and the bitter expression on his face, he wasn't expecting to hear something like this. He must have been silent for too long as John let out a pained sigh and tried to turn away again.

"No, no, John wait! What's this all about?" he searched John's eyes but the man was covering his face again.

He reached for John's hands and took them off his face slowly. Paul's desperate, questioning eyes met John's glassy ones and Paul felt his heart break.

"Oh baby.." he whispered. "Come here."

He moved closer and cradled John gently in his arms. They stayed silent for a few minutes just cuddling, with John's body slumped against his. He was running his hands through John's hair as he was waiting for him to start talking.

Paul knew he was trying to fight off crying. He felt John's hot, shaky breaths against his neck and each one of them felt like a knife in his chest.

"It's just tha-" John's voice broke in the middle of the sentence but he continued im a small voice. "I'm fat. Just look at me. My stomach... it-"

Paul lifted himself on his elbow and cut John off by giving him a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

"Stop this, okay?" there was a stern look on his face, which was an unusual sight. Much to Paul's surprise John remained silent.

"That's bullshit. You look good. You look gorgeous! There's nothing wrong with your stomach John. Why- Where did this even come from?"

"You know that mirrors exist, right?" John said bitterly.

"Yes I know about them and if you have ever looked into one, you should know how hot you are."

John gave a wry laugh at that. "Of course.." and put his face into his hands one more time.

But Paul was adamant, first he lifted up the covers and then pulled John's t-shirt up to reveal his stomach. John sucked in a breath at Paul's sudden actions, his face almost alarmed.

"Paul.."

Paul ignored John's protests, he bent down to kiss the skin gently. He looked up to see his reaction and when he met John's slowly softening eyes he felt relieved. So he kissed his tummy again. And again.

He spread his fingers out on John's flat stomach, his hairy hand a strong contrast on John's almost hairless skin.

"Johnny, please. Breathe."

John let out a long, shaky breath and Paul, after one last peck on the soft skin, put his head down on his belly. He nuzzled it with his cheek, the cat-like act causing a small smile to appear on John's face.

"Ooh there it is!" Paul said with a grin, as he felt a pair of fingers sneaking through his hair.

"I love you, you know? You- you are perfect for me. And I wouldn't change a thing about you." he said while he lifted himself up a bit so he could look into John's eyes.

"It's just that I-" John stopped to take a deep breath. "I don't feel confident. I feel like shit."

"Listen John." Paul sat up properly and linked his fingers with John's. "If you..if you would feel more confident by losing, you know, a few pounds then, I dunno, try it. But!" he squeezed John's hand harder. "Don't do it because you feel obligated to. Or uhm. Because of anything else."

John just stared at their intertwined fingers shyly but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Also, as I have said before you look fucking amazing."

This caused John to let out a small laugh.

"I'm dead serious, you know." Paul insisted while he layed down, his head on John's pillow so they were facing each other.

"Yeah, okay, sure.." said John as he moved to snuggle up to Paul, burying his face into his lover's neck. He inhaled Paul's scent and tightened his arms around the body next to him.

"You are impossible.."

 

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you...and thanks for being here... for me, I mean."

He felt Paul's soft lips planting a tender kiss on his forehead and then four quietly whispered words.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> //English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes please let me know!//


End file.
